The III
by LordSP
Summary: A new killer is out, but who's motive and ways are quite new for Rick and Kate.
1. Part I: Introduction

**Well guys this is my first shot at a Castle FanFic... hopefully you will like it. Chapter one will be an introduction to the crime scene... Castle and so are coming after this.**

And July has come to the city. It was just a regular summer day in New York City. Overview of Central Park as usual: people walking dogs lightly dressed and women sunbathing over the green grass. People sitting on the benches, cuddling… kissing. Little kids flying kites and eating Ice Cream. Not so little kids making out under the trees. Couples proposing by the lake, couples walking by the lake. There was one thing in common: it was a great day to be out and be spending it with your love ones. In another part of town, there was somebody who wasn´t having such a good day.

A calm old neighborhood with adjacent brick-walled houses, which backyards where connected by a pretty sloppy staircase to an empty alley, with just some trash cans and a bit of grass growing from the corners of the concrete walls. There were also some garages which could be rented for a minimal fee. It was also a beloved place for dealers to sell their goods because of the bulb which hadn't been changed in a hundred years, which gave a perfect cloak of darkness every night. Besides that, the place wasn´t complicated. Criminality had lowered for the past years and the only problem was vandalism on city property like signs and traffic lights.

In the 4th house of that block, something unusual had happened. On the second floor of that house was his room. The sunlight was coming through the curtains of his room, an small breeze was from the outside was pushing them a bit. The window faced the backyard, and right outside there was an almost flat tiled roof, which he used to sneak In and out after buying joints and where he then laid down and smoked while staring at the stars.

This morning his alarm clock, which was supposed to go off at 7:45, has been jamming for at least an hour. But he, he was never late.

There was a knocking at his room door; there was somebody outside. The alarm clock is just too loud to be able to hear the knocking, or what the person is saying. When she realized that, she just came in.

"Good morning sunshine" his mom said, while she walked towards the window. She didn´t mind the alarm clock and slowly opened the curtains to let more light into the room, what would hopefully wake her son up. That didn´t work though.

Her face turned from nice to unpleasant. She didn´t like it her children oversleeping on week days.

She then walked towards his bed. She could see her shadow becoming bigger as she walked further. She softly pressed a big red button on the alarm clock to set it off. It was over his half body wardrobe, because as he used to say: if he has it at arm reach, he would just slam it and keep on sleeping. She then moved next to the bed.

"Dear, wake up" She calmly said, but still got no answer.

He was full covered with his blanket, as if it was winter cold. Nevertheless it was a really pleasant 25 degrees morning, and he would be sweating out covered with such a bulky blanket.

She then sat on his bed and poked him…

"Come on honey, time to wake up! Its already late!" She said, now a little louder. What came next, was something she would never have imagined.

She felt it like bullet time, how her fingertip and the blanket pushed his body, and the reaction of that little poke revealed itself as a cold, red stain in the blanket…

She knew what it was, and fear started streaming all around her. She quickly stood up and pulled the blanket away… and saw it.

**Chapter II comes in 24 hours.**

**hopefully you liked it :)**

**byeeeee - Rants and Reviews welcomed**

**Excuse my english... my other foreign languages have taken over it :(**


	2. Part 2: Interval at Castle's

**Don't Panic... this is just a short chapter connecting Chapter I and III. Chapter III will be finished REALLY SOON**

Rick woke up early that morning. He didn t know why, but he wanted to have an early then walked down the stairs heading to the kitchen where his Mom was already sitting, browsing her iPad. As soon as she saw him coming, she turned to him.

"Oh darling this must be the best present I ve ever got. Look at Alexis, she sent these this morning" She said, holding the screen and passing some of the photos.

Alexis had left for a Summer Trip to Europe, to check on colleges and travelling a bit. She had been snapping pictures and sending them back home almost every day.

"Oh I like that one!" Rick said, pushing back trying to re find a picture of his daughter holding the Pisa Tower with one hand and her backpack with the other. Unfortunately he failed and saw a picture of some of her friends holding beer bottles.

"Oh god what the...?" Rick said, but was shortly interrupted by his mother.

"Dear they are in Europe, and they are grownups, they know their limits" She said trying to calm him down.

"But she is so young and..." he tried to fight it, but was interrupted again.

"She isn't that little princess playing with dolls anymore, she needs to grow up and leave the nest, isn t that what you wanted for her when you let her go in that trip?" She answered quickly.

"Yes mother, but I didn t think on alcohol and party and boys and..." He had started to sweat a little bit.

"Now darling you are over reacting, it was one beer, and not even in Alexis hand, just try not thinking about it ok? Everything will be just fine" She said, always defending her Granddaughter

Then Rick's telephone rang, and he quickly answered, trying to end the topic before it would go even further. It was Beckett.

"Oh Beckett, excellent timing" He said, as he already was walking to the door.

"Good day Castle, we got a body, 1174th Plainsboro Road, be here as soon as you can" Kate said, with her usual morning mood.

"Ok just let me stop at Java s and on the way!" He then pressed end on his cellphone s touch screen and left the apartment.

"Good bye mother!" he said before turning back heading outside and slamming the door.

**So I'll probably finish Chapter III in... lets say... 40 to 50 minutes and I'll post it.**

**Please excuse me but I had a bit of a brainstorming problem (reversed... because I had WAY TOO MANY IDEAS) for this next chapter.**

**See you soon**

**SP**


	3. Part 3: 1174th Plainboro Road

**So guys chapter III! I hope you like it and please Review/Give your opinion/advice :D. Chapter IV will take a bit more time because I have a Philosophy Final on Thursday... and POSSIBLY a Physics Final on Friday, but I´ll have to check on that :D. Please if you find mistakes, send me a private message and I´ll correct it :D**

It took Rick about half an hour to get the coffee and arrive at the crime scene. He parked the car a few yards before the police tape and got out of the car.

He passed under the tape as he usually does and saw Beckett talking with a police officer. He walked towards them and got there just as they ended their conversation.

"Good morning Beckett, here is your coffee just like you want it" Rick said with his charming "everything´s fine, we are not about to see a dead person in like a minute" smile.

"Good morning Castle" she said, grabbing the Polystyrene cup and drinking a sip of coffee. "Pretty good coming from you Castle"

He smiled ironically and took a sip of his coffee.

"So tell me, who´s our victim?" He asked, but got no answer

Kate drank the rest of the coffee in one go, and left the cup over a police car´s hood. She then proceeded to walk up the staircase to the main door. Rick tried following her but she stopped him.

"No coffee in the crime scene Castle, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

He then drank his whole coffee and gave the empty cup to a standing cop

"Here you go. Thanks" he said, and gave him one of his excusing smiles.

He quickly caught up with Beckett, who was almost at the door.

"So what happened here" Rick took a breath and then Beckett turned to take a glance at him.

She turned back to face the door, and then said:ay

"Castle, Coffee stain on your shirt, and a bit coffee on your upper lips"

Rick looked at the rather small coffee stain

"Don't worry, and please, tell me what happened here" he asked one more time.

"A woman called saying he found his son dead in his room a few hours ago. He was too shocked to call 911" she answered

They opened the door and saw many CSI people on the house. There were many evidence signs on the staircase and the entrance hall

"Excuse me, what's the evidence here, have you found something under UV light?" Rick asked.

"Yes sir we found some washed blood stains… we already sent samples to the lab to be compared to the victims" He said "Please use the right edge of the staircase only"

"Castle? Beckett? Come upstairs." it was Esposito, who was already there waiting for them.

Kate and Rick headed straight to the right where the staircase was. It was quite an old house, and the sound of every other step up sounded as if the whole house was tearing down.

Once there they met with the rest of the team.

"So what do we know about this guy" Beckett said to Esposito who was holding the victim´s wallet in his right hand.

He showed them the victim´s driver license

"Moritz Zarcee, 29, Doctor, studied at NYU Med School. Works in his private practice a few kilome..."

"wait you said 29?" Rick said. "he's a 29 year old doctor and still lives with his mom? That's quite a beginning for..."

"Focus Castle, that's irrelevant!" Beckett then said, stopping Castle from saying his usual mystery writing theories.

"Ok" Esposito resumed. "He is single, no kids, and his mother doesn't know from any girlfriends lately. His Laptop and his cellphone are working but are password protected so we I sent them to the lab and told the guys to crack them for us. We might get more information from his messages and emails.

Beckett nodded

"So where's the body?" Beckett asked then.

"Follow me" Esposito said, opening a door to the right. He was the first to walk in the room, and turned to the right.

"Right there in his bed" Esposito said pointing to the body covered by a blanket.

He was wearing a fancy shirt and jeans, and had a Rosary hanging on his neck. His eyes were closed, and his hands where laying between his chest and his stomach. He was ready to be put in a coffin.

He had something line a Capital "i" in his forehead, three close range gun shots on his stomach and a deep wound in his chest.

"Oh a dagger right in the heart and a few bullet holes, a mix of mafia and a passionate revenge" Rick said, as usual totally interested about ideas he could use for his books.

Kate gave him one her looks. She didn't like it when he wasn't focusing on evidence but on his writing.

"We can easily tell that from the clothes he is wearing, he wasn´t planning on going to bed when he was killed" Beckett said. "But how can somebody kill him and bring his body up the stairs without waking up half of the neighborhood?"

"Maybe he did die in this room... And the murderer pulled him in bed?" Castle quickly responded "Maybe the blood they've found on the stair isn't our victims".

Kate took a breath and moved on.

"Any other evidence? Blood stains, broken items?" Kate asked Esposito, and he went towards the window.

"Well this window was open when Mrs. Zarcee found the body, but she probably didn't notice this".

He showed Kate a small rubber ball stuck in the corner of the window, preventing the window from completely closing.

"So…if somebody tried to close this from the inside" Rick said while trying to shut the window "it would give enough place for a bar to pull it back up from the outside. Impressive"

"But how did he get the ball there?" Kate said, looking outside. "The murderer probably just came here sometime before, climbed up the roof and put the ball in the window while it was still open" She said, noticing the easy way to climb up the roof.

"Have you checked for fingerprints on the window?" Beckett asked one of the CSI people.

He put his camera down and turned to Beckett.

"Yes detective, there are tons of them, but probably many of them are the victim´s or his mother´s. There are even two full handprints on the glass, but from the inside. We already sent that all to the lab to be checked" He said.

"Perfect, let me know what you find" She answered.

"Yes detective" He answered, and when on snapping pictures of the place.

"Any other things around?" Rick asked.

"Actually, there are a lot of things to notice, for example those frames there" Esposito pointed to a shelf where 5 photograph frames where.

They all were pictures of him. Two of them were full, and showed him with friends partying but three of them where half cut.

"Look at this cut, the one who made it used a Diamond to cut through the glass… and the picture behind it too"

"We don´t know if the murderer did that, probably our victim had a bad break up and did that himself" Beckett said. It was quite a crazy theory to believe.

Rick went to the shelf and noticed it was quite dusty.

"No Beckett, these frames were not moved so long ago. Look at the clean spots here" He remarked, showing Beckett places where there was much less dust, almost none as the others.

"Well then they are evidence stop moving them around!" Kate yelled.

"We've also found this outside" Esposito said. He was holding a bag of weed, a pretty big one and a big tinderbox size cocaine brick. "There was a toolbox outside, stuck to the roof ts with some industrial glue, and this was inside it"

"So maybe somebody forgot to pay for his drugs? Or was dealing them where we wasn't supposed to?" Castle suggested.

"That is way too fast to come into conclusions Castle. And by the way where´s Ryan?" Beckett asked, because she hasn't seen him around.

Esposito went back to the window and pointed outside

"Right there Beckett, he is waving at us"

Ryan wanted them to walk outside. They nodded and walked out the window one by one.

"What´s up Ryan?" Castle asked.

"We found a passed out guy in the alley, he says he was tased by a man but he is still waking up, I´m bringing him back to the station for interrogation" He said.

Beckett stepped forward, almost tripping because of her shoes and the roof tiles. Castle grabbed her from the arms, and helped her regain balance.

"Ok Castle thanks, I can do it" Beckett said, then addressed to Ryan "Wait, you can´t do that, he is a victim!"

Ryan laughed briefly.

"Nobody with 10 grand, half a kilo weed, a brick Cocaine, a gun and a silencer in his bag is a victim for me"

The other three smiled and laughed briefly as well.

"Well, I probably should go ask Mrs. Zarcee what she knows… and if she knew his son had something to do with drugs, but I´m pretty sure that guy there is our killer" Beckett said, and went back inside.

When castle went back inside he noticed something in the ceiling. He stood under the light and stared at it for a while.

"Awesome…" He whispered.

Esposito was already leaving the room when he was called back by Castle.

"Wait Esposito, come back!" He yelled. He then ran outside the room.

"Beckett! Come see this, you will love it!".

He then walked back to the room.

"Jake, please wait a minute to resume your photographing" He said to him, who nodded and just stood there.

"Please close the blinds" He said to Esposito, just when Beckett walked back into the room. Castle then closed the door.

"What is it Castle?" She said. "What is it that I will love"

He went to the light switch, which was a one of those round switches that help regulate the light intensity.

"So please, you may know this kind of a light switch" He said, while turning the light to maximum brightness.

Beckett frowned.

"Yeah I know that, I have them at home too" She didn't look impressed at all.

"Just wait, I'm setting the mood" He said, while he started dimming the light. At one point it changed from light to a turning disco ball which left the room quite dark, with just some light coming through the blinds and the reflection of white light on the room walls, floor and items.

Esposito laughed.

"Nice one Castle, that's what I call setting the mood" He added, and started to dance a little bit.

Beckett started his walk out of the room

"Good one Castle, again killing my patience" She remarked, when he was stopped by Castle.

He shook his head, and smiled.

"Now this... is what you are going to love"

One more turn of the light switch, and the light was out, and they could hear a generator for a few seconds and then the room was filled by UV Light.

"Now this... is amazing!" Rick remarked half singing Alex Lloyd´s song.

"Unbelievable…" Beckett said, she was now really amazed. Esposito stopped dancing right away and was left without words.

They could see a bunch of white stains everywhere, on the floor, on the bed, and there were writings on the wall, being the biggest a "I / III"

"Get all CSI here and get all this photographed and a sample of every stain taken" Beckett ordered, and Esposito left the room and ran downstairs.

"Now Jake, please resume your duty" Castle said "Now who wants to go for another coffee" He added while leaving the room.

**So that was it. Did you like it? Did it suck? Tell me all about here/twitter or my blog.**

**LordSP on Twitter or just look for LordSP online xD.**

**See you have an awesome day!**


End file.
